The Snow Queen and the Fire Lord
by reviewgirl911
Summary: Both born with elemental powers and self-sworn protectors of beloved younger siblings, Harry and Elsa shy away from the rest of the world. Brought together in training as children, they form a bond that survives coronations, sword fights, loss of control, and annoyed siblings. Could that bond turn into love? And could Harry and Elsa, so guarded, open themselves up to it? Read on!


**Hey! This has been rolling around in my head ever since I saw Frozen the first time (yes, I've seen it more than once. Stop judging me!). Like everyone else on the planet, I've fallen in love with Disney's newest film. (Personally, I think it's better than Tangled. Please don't hurt me!). I thought to myself, 'Why not throw Harry Potter into the mix with fire powers?' It evolved from there. This is an AU story. Voldemort does not exist here, though there will be another dark wizard later on in the former, necessitating the formation of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry and Elsa will be the same age as well Anna and Harry's younger brother Steven (commonly referred to as Stevie). Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Frozen. The people who do are really lucky and rich. I am neither.**

An eight year old Harry was sleeping peacefully in his bed when he felt something sitting on him. "Harry, Harry, Harry!" a tiny voice shouted excitedly.

Harry groaned and tried to hide his face in his pillows. "Stevie, it's late. Go back to bed."

The five year old shook his head furiously. "No! I can't go back to sleep! I'm wide awake." He held out his arms to show how awake he was. "Let's go play!"

Harry sat up reluctantly, knowing his little brother would not be deterred easily. He rarely said no to Stevie, having doted on his baby brother since the day he was born. "Okay," he agreed, getting up and taking Stevie's hand. The two boys crept by their parents' room quietly before making their way to a little-used ballroom in the south wing, carefully avoiding waking up the snoozing portraits or alerting the house elves. The Potter family was very prominent in the Muggle and magical worlds, and while their manor wasn't the show monstrosity the Malfoy manor was, it was still quite large. As such, it took the boys at least ten minutes to reach their destination.

Once they entered the ballroom, Stevie clapped his hands together excitedly. "Lights, Harry! Lights!"

Harry looked to the door before smiling. He snapped his fingers, and colored flames came out. He moved them around the room, creating different shapes and colors much to Stevie's delight. There were peals of delighted laughter coming from his brother, and Harry relished in it. Though his little brother enjoyed him using his powers, he knew that they did scare his parents and their friend, Mr. Dumbledore. To be honest, they scared him a little bit. Sometimes, he'd singe his clothes or his bed without meaning to. It had gotten to the point where his mom had put anti-flame spells on all his stuff. When Stevie laughed and pointed excitedly at the shapes he could make, however, Harry felt infinitely better about what he could do.

Stevie, fascinated by the dragon-shaped flame, reached out to touch it. Harry panicked. "Stevie, no!" He tried to retract the flame, make it go away, but it lashed out at Stevie instead, hitting him right on the cheek. Harry managed to put out the flame, but the damage was already done. There was a horrible burn on Stevie's face, causing the little boy to scream.

Harry stayed close to his brother, trying to comfort him but not touching him because he was too hot. The hot never bothered Harry, and he had never been burned by the fire he could control, but he knew it had an effect on other people.

The screams drew the attention of one of the Potter house elves, who immediately alerted the Potter parents. Lily Potter ran into the ballroom, her eyes analyzing the situation. Little Stevie was crying, a ghastly burn on his face. Harry stood nearby, tears streaming down his own face but evaporating the second they hit his face. James, who was right behind her, ran to pick up Stevie and cast a few spells to ease the pain and calm their youngest down. Knowing he was taken care of, Lily went to tend to her older son. She moved to take Harry's hand, to comfort him, but he stepped away from her.

"Don't," he warned, his voice unusually angry. Lily's brow furrowed, trying to figure out why Harry, usually so affectionate, did not want to be touched. "I'll hurt you," he added, his voice softer.

Lily felt tears form in her own eyes. Despite her protests, she kissed the top of his head. It was so hot it chapped her lips. She couldn't care less.

"I'm not afraid of you, baby," she whispered into his ear. "I'll never be afraid of you."

She meant every word of it. Lily refused to be scare of her child because of a power he had no control over. Ever since Harry was a baby, he'd had an infinity for fire. Instead of accidental magic, he could make small sparks and flames with his fingers. His powers had only grown as he had. She and James had consulted Dumbledore, who determined that harry was a fire elemental.

Elementals often led very hard lives, even in the magical world. They were not able to use wands, their powers too great to be matched with a wand core, making Hogwarts or any other school attendance impossible. Elementals were admired in the magical world but from a distance, and the admiration usually stemmed from fear. Families often sent their children away for training the minute elemental powers were discovered. Lily had refused.

Crouching down to Harry's level, she whispered comforting things and pressed soft kisses to his head, ignoring the dryness of her lips.

"I hurt him, Mum," Harry mumbled, starting to calm down.

"You didn't mean to," Lily soothed, running a hand through his hair. He had cooled down significantly. She stood up and held out her hand. "Want to go see Stevie?"

Harry, judging it to be safe, took her hand. They walked upstairs and into Stevie's room. He was asleep, the burn on his cheek only a mere scar now. James sat at the foot of the bed. Another figure stood by the door, his white beard standing out in the dark.

"Lily, Harry," Dumbledore greeted cheerfully.

"Professor," Lily returned warily, glancing at James. "How's Stevie?" she asked her husband.

"Fine," he replied, not meeting her eyes.

"Lily, my dear, James Flooed me to talk about Harry," Albus started to say.

Lily, seeing the scared look on her son's face, glared at the two men. She summoned a house elf. "Manda, can you take Harry to the kitchens? Some hot chocolate will do, I think."

The tiny old house elf smiled. "Yes, Mistress Lily," she said, grabbing Harry's hand and popping away.

With her older son gone and her younger son asleep under a heavy sleeping potion, she let the two men have it. "What in the world where you thinking? Harry was right there! You'll scare him by saying stuff like that in front of him!"

James sighed. "Lily, his powers are growing dangerously. He needs training. Tonight could've been a lot worse. He could've killed our son."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Harry is our son too, James. He's a little boy who is absolutely frightened because he doesn't understand what he can do, and you want to send him away like he's something to be ashamed of?"

"My dear," Dumbledore interrupted. "I am sure James is concerned of the well-being of both his sons. We are merely suggesting that Harry be sent away for a short period to gain control over his powers. A friend of mine happens to be an expert in the field and is more than willing to take young Harry under his wing."

Lily's fierce determination started to crumble. It would be beneficial to Harry to learn control. Then her precious boy wouldn't be so afraid to touch people, to be around people. Harry's elemental powers had been kept a very contained secret, the only people knowing being the Potters and Dumbledore. Not even Sirius and Remus knew. Rumors were starting to spread that there was something wrong with their eldest as he was almost never seen in society.

"How short a period?" she asked cautiously.

Dumbledore smiled jovially. "Three to four years at the most." Seeing Lily's horrified look, he added, "Of course, Harry will be able to come home during holidays and make occasional visits."

Lily turned to look at her husband. "James?"

He refused to meet her eyes yet again. "We have to think of Stevie too," he said. "Dumbledore's removed the memories of Harry's powers from Stevie's mind, but…"

Lily whipped around and glared at the headmaster. "What?" she screeched.

"Don't worry, my dear. I removed the existence of Harry's powers from Stevie's mind, but I left the fun," Dumbledore soothed.

The furious redhead desperately wanted to strangle both the men, but she knew they did have a point. "I'm going to go talk to my son," she sniped, pushing past both men and opening the door. There she found Harry, sitting on the floor against the wall. She could already see a scorch mark on the wallpaper. He was staring down at his feet. Lily sat down next to him.

"How much did you hear?" she asked gently.

"Most of it," Harry responded. "I asked Manda to bring me back. I wanted to know what was going on." After a beat, he added, "They're right, you know. I am dangerous. I could've killed Stevie tonight."

Lily cupped his chin with her hand gently, bringing his gaze up. "You are not dangerous," she stressed, their shared emerald eyes meeting, "You are a wonderful little boy and a good older brother. You just have a special gift, that's all."

Harry wrenched himself away from her grasp. "But it doesn't feel like a gift!" he shouted. "I want to be a normal wizard like everyone else: get a wand, go to Hogwarts, not burning everything I touch."

Lily pulled her increasingly upset (and hot) son close to her. "I know, sweetheart," she murmured gently. "I know." Life would certainly be easier if her son was a normal wizard, but he wasn't, and there was no use in lingering over it. She loved him no matter what

Finally, Harry spoke again. "I want to go away." Lily looked at him, startled. "I need to learn how to control this." Her son's eyes were determined, and she knew nothing would derail him. As much as she loathed the idea, it seemed she had no say in the matter.

"Alright," she agreed. And so it was decided that Harry would be set to Dumbledore's old friend, Amund Hall, the next morning. Lily hugged and kissed her son repeatedly and made him promise to write to them often. James hugged Harry too, but it was not as natural as Lily's.

That night, as everyone laid in their beds asleep, Harry crept down the hallway and opened the door to his brother's room. He got inside quietly. Stevie was still sleeping, but Harry didn't mind.

"Hey, Stevie," he said. "I'm going to be going away for a while. Mum's not happy, but I think she understands. One day, I hope you'll understand too. I'm going to learn how to control this. I'm not gonna hurt you ever again. I promise."

Harry kissed his brother's forehead. He vowed to himself that he would keep his baby brother, his whole family, safe even if it meant keeping his distance. Harry was old enough to realize why people like his dad were afraid of him. It made him sad, but he understood. He didn't want Stevie to ever be scared of him like that. If that meant he had to stay away, so be it.

Little did he know of another elemental's dilemma, a little girl seemingly a world away with powers of ice who also vowed to protect her younger sister, choosing to keep a distance…


End file.
